Aircraft, such as airliners, include a landing gear for supporting the aircraft while it is on the ground. For example, the landing gear may be used for landing and taxiing at an airport. The landing gear usually includes a plurality of wheels and a brake arrangement for reducing the velocity of the aircraft during landing roll-out and/or taxiing.
The use of the brake arrangement may result in wear to the brake linings of the brake arrangement. Such wear incurs cost for the operator of the aircraft.
Additionally, the engines of the aircraft may be arranged to reduce the velocity of the aircraft during landing roll-out by applying reverse thrust (that is, thrust in a direction substantially opposite to the direction of movement of the aircraft). However, the use of reverse thrust may increase fuel use, incur wear on the engines, increase noise and emissions from the engines.